Tropical Crisis
by Haytham
Summary: Sequel to War in Kanto. Mike escapes from prison and plans an attack on the Orange Islands, but Haytham is not far behind! DISCONTINUED
1. Prologue: Escape

Tropical Crisis  
Prologue: Escape  
  
It's been 2 years since the first Anti-pokemon war, and Mike was sentenced to life for his crime of attempted massacre and invasion. Haytham and Aseel resumed their journeys, and Haytham joined the Indigo league and came out 7th place. When Later Aseel decided she would explore Johto and Haytham decided to explore the Orange Islands, they went seperate ways to find their destiny, and Mike was locked up in a Maximum Security Prison some where in the middle of the desert.........  
Mike paced back and forth in his prison cell. There was nothing to do for him except watch the guard patrol the hallways with his Arcanine, which got boring a several months back. He sat on his bed, a mere wooden board hung on the wall with a thick sheet covering it. He pondered what he did wrong to invade Kanto and exterminate pokemon, something he thought about for 2 years but to no conclusion. Unknown to anybody except himself, Mike still intends to exterminate pokemon the first chance he gets, despite his humiliating failure. He was still thinking when suddenly another guard ran frantically to another one and he whispered something into his ears. Mike didn't hear it clearly, but he did make out the words "attackers", "Armor", and "Men". Mike was about to return to his thinking when suddenly the wall behind him burst open and a tank rolled in and a man jumped out, grabbed Mike and threw him into a seat in the back before getting in himself. Then 10 armed men came in and engaged the Guards, who fought with their tremendously skilled Arcanines and handguns. Although the Guards won in the end with no casualties except an Arcanine who was shot in the leg, the tank left with Mike a long time ago. Somewhere.....  
Mike was still confused about what happened as the tank rolled on and on. The same man who grabbed him was sitting in the tank's commander's seat in front of him. He broke the silence.  
Man:" Hello sir, how are you today?"  
Mike:" I'm not falling for that one, who are you?"  
Man:" We, the people who saved you from those disgusting pokemon people, are your followers and believers."  
Mike:" What?!"  
Man:" Of course you knew that there were other people than your army that believed that pokemon are pestilence to the world and should be exterminated at all costs."  
Mike:" Yes, but I didn't know they had enough resources to build a Small army!"  
Man:" Our army isn't small, just take one look at our base on the south coast of Kanto and you will be proud!"  
Mike:" OK." 3 hours later......  
The tank arrived at the base and crawled to a stop. The man opened the exit/entrance hatch to the tank and let everyone out. Mike took one look at the base and his mouth dropped instantly.  
Man:" Big, isn't it."  
Mike:" Tell everyone to commence mini-raids of Orange League property before a full-scale attack 3 weeks from now."  
Man:" Orders are orders and will be followed."   
Some where else, Haytham was running through the streets of Mandarin, Oblivious to the fact that his next big adventure will start within a few days.  
  
To Be continued........  
  
I hope you liked it! Please Review!(Note: This fic will be more action-oriented than the last one, so if you thought the last one was too violent, steer clear of this one. It will still be PG-13 though) 


	2. Chapter 1: Old friends and enemies

Please excuse any mistake regarding anything with the Orange Islands. That season finished almost two years ago and I can barely remember it.  
  
Tropical Crisis  
Chapter 1: Old friends and enemies  
  
While Mike was rebuilding his army, Haytham was running through the streets of Mandarin Island and was for no reason at all recalling everything that has happened from the last Anti-pokemon war until this point on:  
After the war, Haytham went to the Indigo league and competed, coming out 9th place. Aseel on the other hand departed to Johto to compete in the Johto League. after Kanto, Haytham decided tackling the Orange Islands. However, Haytham noticed that he was one pokeball short on his belt. He needed a sixth pokemon to stand a better chance at the Orange League so when he reached the Johto border to wave goodbye to Aseel he found a mareep which he easily caught and trained into Flaafy and later Ampharos. He trained all his pokemon(except Ivysaur) until they evolved. Even though Ivysaur is waaaaaay beyond his evolution level Haytham didn't want to Evolve him because he liked him the way he is. With the help of Fearow, Haytham set out for the Orange League and beat Cissy, which despite regular confusion, could be competed against with any long-range pokemon, not just water types. Now Haytham is in Mandarin Island is going to catch a ferry to Navel Island, the location of the second Orange League Gym.  
Haytham(thinking):" I'm going to be late! If I don't get to the ferry now I'll have to....."  
Haytham's thinking was cut off when he smashed into a person in front of him and fell to the floor.  
Haytham:" I'm very sorry, I wasn't looking and..."  
Haytham went silent as he recognized the person as Ali, his friend from the first Anti-pokemon War!  
Haytham:" Yo Ali what's up?"  
Ali:" Nothing really. I just decided to take up Eevee training."  
Haytham:" Really?"  
Ali:" Yeah, and after years of collecting stones and eevees, I finally have all five eevee evolutions plus an equally powerful eevee."  
Haytham:" Cool, I only heard the most daring trainers take up eevee training. By the way, what happened to your old pokemon?"  
Ali:" I left them with my family back in Goldenrod city. Whenever I stop by there I train them in the forests around the city, but my eevee collection is what I take in my journeys. By the way, weren't you in a hurry for something?"  
Haytham:" OH yeah! The ferry! Let's Hurry!"  
Ali and Haytham got to the ferry station just on time and paid for boarding tickets. The ferry took off minutes after they went into their cabins. A brochure under Haytham's bed told them that their journey will take a bit more than 1 day. 2 hours later...... Haytham and Ali were the only people in the lower decks. Everybody else were in the upper deck trying to catch a glimpse of water pokemon.  
Haytham:" ALi, a lot of the other passengers on this ferry look like tourists rather than pokemon trainers. How is that?"  
Ali:" According to this brochure the ferry stops by Tangelo Island after Navel Island. And Tangelo has that pokemon park and all..."  
Haytham:" Right."  
Suddenly the whole ship rocked and stopped.   
Ali:" What happened?"  
Haytham:" I don't know, let's check it out."  
Haytham and Ali went out of they're cabins and went up the stairs to the upper decks and the side of the deck they were on was empty. Haytham peeked around a corner and saw three armed men holding AK-47 Assault rifles up to the passengers. Behind them in the water was a submarine.  
Man:" Okay all of you get into the sub and follow my orders. all actions to resist will be followed by bloodshed!"  
Ali:" Oh my god there taking hostages!"  
Haytham:" We have to use the element of surprise while it is available. Scizor Go!"  
Ali:" Flareon Go!  
Haytham:" Scizor, disarm those men, but don't hurt them!"  
Ali:" You too Flareon!"  
Flareon and Scizor nodded. Flareon jumped out of the corner and fired a flamethrower at the first guy's gun. It turned red.  
Man:" Youch!"  
The Man dropped the AK-47 and it's metal parts melted and wooden parts turned to charcoal. As for Scizor, he got to the 2nd guy in about 2 seconds and used his scissor claws to chop his gun in half.   
Haytham:" That takes care of the first two, but wheres the third guy?"  
Suddenly somebody tackled Haytham to the ground and held a knife to his neck.  
Man:" Nobody moves or this boy gets it!"  
Ali just stared at the scene. Even Scizor and Flareon were powerless to do anything.  
Voice:" use your Vine Whip!"  
Before the man could react two vines hit his hand and sent the knife flying into the sea.  
Haytham kicked the surprised man away and looked behind him to see a boy with a Bulbasaur to his side.  
Boy:" Hey, I'm Mohhamed, I saw you in trouble back there so I decided to help."  
Haytham:" Thanks."  
Haytham, Ali, and Mohhamed recalled their pokemon and a coast guard boat came by and captured the three men. Mike's base.......  
Mike was in a office reading mission reports when the door slammed open. A man came in.  
Man:" Sir, we have a problem."  
Mike:" What is it?"  
Man:" Our mission to hijack the Mandarin-Navel ferry was sabotaged. Our men tried to take the passengers hostage but the men themselves were captured."  
Mike:" WHAT!"  
Man:" A camera on our submarine took a pitcure of the scene and found this."  
The man pulled a photo out of his pocket and handed it to Mike. On it was a pitcure of Haytham and Ali and their pokemon fighting off the men.  
Mike:" That boy....., he's the one who defeated me in the first Anti-pokemon war. I never expected him to be in the orange Islands. There is one solution to this problem. Full-scale War."  
  
To Be continued.....  
  
I'm sorry I was late in writing this chapter but:  
1. Nobody reviewed so I decided not to write for a while  
2. I had a very busy few months, and now with end of year exams coming close I'm gonna be slow in writing chapters again. 


	3. Chapter 2: The War erupts

If you think that the situation on Tangelo Island was inspired by the situation in Paris during World War 2 your right!  
Tropical Crisis  
Chapter 2: The War erupts  
  
A Huge Naval Force was heading for Tangelo Island. Even though it was on the far side of the Orange Islands, They were passing only near deserted Islands and were using advanced radar jammers. Within Hours Tangelo was in sight The force neared it...... 2 hours later....  
The Ferry Haytham, Ali, and Mohhamed were on suddenly turned around and headed back for Mandarin. The Loudspeaker let out an announcment that Tangelo Island was invaded and all Civilian boats and ships immediately stop their activity. Within 4 hours they were back where they started.  
Haytham:" At least we got our money back."   
Ali:" Haytham! Tangelo is in danger. We can't just stand here!"  
Mohhamed:" Ali's right, if we don't do something, this might turn into Anti-pokemon war 2."  
Haytham:" Right. And I know just where to get the stuff."  
Ali:" What do you mean?"  
Haytham ignored him and walked over to the police station. Mike's old base.....  
Within two hours Haytham, ALi, Mohhamed, and an officer jenny were at Mike's old base. They were in his office.  
Jenny:" Now what did you want to show me again?"  
Haytham:" Here."  
Haytham opened up the drawer on the desk and put his hand inside and touched the "roof" of the drawer. A hatch opened in the corner of the room. Haytham knocked on it 3 times and a small terminal came up. Haytham punched in the code: Mike Rules. The hatch opened and Haytham opened the lever inside. The whole wall of the office rised up to a stairway. They walked down it and within 10 minutes there were in front of a door. Haytham opened it.  
Haytham:" Behold. I discovered it while inspecting after the first war."  
In front of them was an exteremely huge warehouse the size of Pallet Town filled with weapons and ammunition. In the corner was a small office filled with instructions on how to build weapons, ammo, etc. Everybody except Haytham stared.  
Jenny:" I better.... call the government." Tangelo Island.....  
The invasion of Tangelo Island was a piece of cake. Most of the Pokemon trainers there were beginners and too scared to fight back. The invasion was complete in under an hour. Now tanks and troop patrolled the streets and Ships and submarines watched over the sea. Several Anti-ship trucks were deployed along the shore. Mike has just turned a bueatiful Tourist location into a giant fortress. However, some experienced Pokemon trainers have hidden and would capture soldiers who strayed away from there platoons. Mike planned to start cracking down on pokemon and killing them within a day to make sure that his men are adapted to the situation. However, the orange league were already preparing for a counter-strike against Mike's forces. Within half a day atleast 50 boats, water pokemon, helicopters, and flying pokemon were soaring above the waters a few miles off Tangelo. They knew they had to sneak into the Island. One team in this attack was Haytham, Ali, and Mohhamed. Haytham rode on his fearow, Mohhamed on his charizard, and Ali on his Vaporeon(which he trained to be big enough to carry people).  
Mohhamed:" THat weapons warehouse you found saved us!"  
Ali:" you said it."  
It was true, every trainer was issued a gun and 15 ammo clips. Haytham and Mohhamed had AK-47 assault rifles while Ali had a AWM sniper rifle.  
Haytham:" And if that warehouse ever runs out, all the pokemon leagues have instructions on how to create new weapons. Now be careful, we're entering radar range, fly low."  
Haytham and Mohhamed instructed their pokemon to fly lower. The whole army split up into teams.   
Mohhamed:" How do we pierce defenses?"  
Ali:" Easy, find the most lightly defended area and attack it."  
Haytham:" Stop."  
Fearow and charizard hovered while Vaporeon simply stopped. Haytham looked through his Binoculars for a lightly defended area. He found one.  
Haytham:" There, on the north-west side. There's a lone anti-ship truck and nothing else."  
Everybody went on until they were within 200 meters.  
Mohhamed:" If we alert it, it might call for help."  
Haytham:" right. So we have to eliminate without it knowing."  
Mohhamed:" Easy, Charizard! Use fireball!"  
Charizard used his fireball and it connected with the truck.  
The truck exploded as the fireball triggered it's own rockets, but a few seconds before it hit,   
The driver was able to fire a single missile at the team.  
Haytham:" WATCH OUT!!!"  
Charizard and fearow easily dodged the missile and it flew on into the night.  
All the pokemon landed near the truck's burning wreckage.  
Ali:" Use Water gun on the truck. The smoke and fire might attract attention of nearby soldiers."  
Vaporeon sprayed the truck with water and put it out.  
Haytham:" Let's release some ground-based pokemon. Fearow Return! Go Rhydon!"  
Ali:" Vaporeon return! Go Jolteon!"   
Mohhamed:" Charizard Return! Go Sandslash!  
The three kids unslung and loaded their weapons and ran into the woods.......  
  
to be continued.........  
  
I hope you liked it. Please review. 


End file.
